


What is ours

by Moncube



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: Idk if I will continue writing this but I hope to even make it to the part where V and Eddie meet





	What is ours

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I will continue writing this but I hope to even make it to the part where V and Eddie meet

Riot has rules.

The symbiotes go to a planet. They take over. They search for food and nutrients. They find suitable hosts. The best hosts. The most powerful hosts. They take and take and take until the planet has nothing left to give.

Then, they move on to the next planet.

This is what Venom has known.

This is all that Venom has ever known.

It’s not enough.

They want more.

They want.

But.

This want is a different kind of wanting.

It’s different from the insistent, persistent hunger that burns through its being.

The want comes and goes in waves, even when its belly is full. Even when it’s safe and warm.

They look around them.

There are surrounded by countless other symbiotes. Countless other hosts. But it’s not enough. They want.

They look up to the skies and plead that one day this not-hunger will be gone.

They don’t know it yet, and they don’t have the words for it yet.

But they’re looking for love.

One day, something changes. It’s not exactly clear what happens but Venom suddenly finds themselves trapped, invisible barriers all around, brought onto a ship with a few others of their kind.

**Not to worry,** Riot says smugly.  **They don’t know what we are. They will never see it coming.**

Riot is right. Venom has seen the fall of countless planets at this point. Countless civilizations toppled. Countless lives taken. None of the hosts have been able to even put up a fight against their kind.

Some time passes.

Riot escapes, the ship crashes but only Riot escapes and those who remain are taken to yet another place. Another place with invisible barriers and where many white suns shine and shine and shine and never set.

Sometime later, the barriers open and the smell of nutrients floods Venom’s senses and they lurch towards the source. 

It’s food. It’s fresh and tasty and Venom feeds on it with no hesitation for they never know when their next chance might come. 

After a while, a few of the suns turn red and dim, they hear short and sharp, staccato beeps as the barrier closes up again, and they hurry back to where they once were.

And so a cycle begins. The barrier opens, presenting something new each time, a period of exploration. Then the sun dims and the beeps ring out and Venom goes back again. 

Sometimes they find water. Sometimes nutrients with strange smells. Sometimes it is a rock or a plant. 

One day it’s a host. A living host. 

The host is small, almost the half the size of Venom themselves. It has white fur, red eyes and twitchy whiskers and Venom approaches it slowly. 

It doesn’t turn, or give any sign of alarm or struggle when Venom enters it. Its body is healthy, and more importantly, doesn’t reject them.

The host takes in a breath, and that’s when it hits them. The air around them is toxic. Utterly toxic. Venom would not have lasted a minute on its own. On this planet, hosts survive by breathing this toxic gas, and the only reason why Venom had survived that long without a host was because the gas in its own chamber was deliberately purified of the toxins.

Venom gives the mind of its host a little nudge, something to alert it to its presence and hopefully get a reaction out of it. Nothing.

More cycles pass.

More food and objects and hosts continue to be presented to them in each cycle. 

Venom is starting to think that there are rules here too. Even if it doesn’t know what they are just yet.    
  
  
  



End file.
